


Chilis

by Eyeseeyooh



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseeyooh/pseuds/Eyeseeyooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully get a bite during a layover in an airport Chilis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilis

Chilis, O'Hare Airport  
11:48pm

Mulder and Scully were stuck. The flight was cancelled and they had no choice but to grab a bite. Chilis was right there and they were horny..

They got quickly ushered to a booth..."The restaurant is closing at 12. The bar will remain open, but since you guys are in the middle of having sex , Ill let you hang out here.."..and with that he walked away...embarassed.

Scully was totally nude in the booth with Mulder underneath her pounding her hamchops..

"Mulder do you think it was rude we started fucking in the middle of ordering tacos?" she said...ready for his head...

"Mmmm Tacossssss..."

Scully slid down on Mulders head and began to pound him. The people over at the bar caught sight.

"MMm theyre watching us...I love it. Hey Mulder...I have an idea..when our waiter comes back...follow my lead."

"mmmmhmmmm" he mumbled... totally engulfed in her batcave.

When the waiter came back Scully disengaged..

"Hey you....I need your help..."

The waiter came over averting his eyes..."yes maam? You do realize this is illegal.."

"Oh I dont care. Hey, strip your clothes off and get on your hands and knees"

"Pardon me?"

"strip and get on your hands and knees..." Scully pulled out her gun from under the table...

The waiter complied and got nude and got on the floor horsey style.

Scully got on his back and layed down spreading her legs.

"whats your name?" Mulder asked the waiter.  
"Timmy" he said.

"Suck my cock Timmy, Im gonna double fist my FBI partner."

And he took Mulders horsedangle into his gullet and sucked.

During this time, Scully took her fist and mopped some of her clam juice and shoved her fist up Timmys puckerknot.

"OOOOOOOuch!!"

"Oh shut up and enjoy the pain Timmy" Scully admonished...."now buck me like a bronco."

And Timmy bucked wildly.

"Mulder wrangle that food over yonder and shove it up my ass." She said, pretending to throw a lasso.

"Sure parddddnnner" he giggled.

Mulder shoved a plateful of nachos con carne and two soft tacos up Scullys ass...

"Mmmmm tastes even better this way." She purred...

Timmy was bucking away, but the torture took its toll...he collapsed.

"Mulder, I have an idea...you see that big fireplace?"

"Yeah"

"I think it would be fun to roast Timmy...like on a spit...mmmmm sounds pretty delicious, what do you think?"

"Sounds ok...Better cook him well tho, hes been around the block..."

"You got it..."

Mulder dragged Timmys body to the fireplace. They stripped him and hooked him to a pole.  
"Smells good already." Scully purred.   
Some of the bar patrons got wind of the smell and trickled in...

"A pig roast!" One of them yelled...they were all very drunk.

"Sure is...hell be done soon."

"i like my meat just warmed thru" scully giggled.."smells so good"

Mulder tore off a piece of Timmys thigh meat and handed it to Scully.

"Delicious...needs some bbq sauce. Hey! One of you guys get some bbq sauce!" She yelled at the rowdy newcomers

"Sure thang maam." A yokle said. He reappeared a few seconds later w a bottle.

"Mulder, squirt this is in my ass and eat me ass first."

"Oooook" Mulder squeezed the bbq sauce up Scullys ass and proceeded to bite into her asshole. "Mmmmmm...raw with a little shit"

Scully giggled like a fiend..."gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "eating out" huh...?"

"You're delicious Scully." He chomped and dug his head into her ass. Blood started squirting out as she turned white and fainted. 

When he got to her intestines he choked on a dry turd and died.  
The drunk Chilis patrons put him the spit after Timmy was eaten.  
The end.


End file.
